


T-Ú

by AkireMG



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dark James T. Kirk, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/F, Kinda linear narrative, M/M, más o menos, sólo es muy diferente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: El corazón y alma de la Enterprise son sus oficiales. Dichos oficiales, a su vez, trabajan bajo el maquinar de una mente brillante. La de James Tiberius Kirk.Sin embargo, James no está solo.A su lado, tan magníficos como él mismo, se encuentran el Comandante Oliver Thredson y el Comandante T’gai S’chn Spock.O: La relación de James, Oliver y Spock desde los días de James en la Academia hasta el tiempo juntos a bordo de la Enterprise.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Oliver Thredson, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	1. Una mirada al ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue inspirada por este increíble video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5vAbM9mdV0) que está maravillosamente editado y a cuyo autor hace años le pedí permiso para escribir algo relacianado con su creación.  
> En este universo alterno, James es moralmente gris en el mejor de los casos, así como lo son muchos de los otros personajes, incluído Spock.

_The thought of you is consuming me_

_Wherever I am_

_Whatever I do_

_The thought of you is consuming me_

No se va. No se detiene. Sigue ahí, en el fondo de su mente, en la orilla de sus abismos, en la periferia de sus ojos. Lo hace sentir observado. Crea la vívida ilusión de que una mirada puede analizarlo — _juzgarlo_ — a través de algo simple, frágil e inflamable como el papel fotográfico. Lo conduce a un laberinto de pensamientos donde la entrada se cierra y la salida nunca se abre. Lo atrapa en ideas, en fantasías, en deseos que no serán satisfechos en la realidad, o en sus sueños, o en constantes alucinaciones inducidas.

Es constante y nítido y frustrante. El tono de una voz, el fantasma de una sensación, el golpe de un sentimiento. Llega con la realización de lo inalcanzable, con el agrio sabor de una migaja del paraíso, con el estruendo de una risa burlona. Suele dejarlo furioso, listo y dispuesto para involucrarse en una pelea cuyos productos sean sangre y músculos y huesos adoloridos. Su mente termina repleta de viejos hábitos que casi lo dejan sin nada, en la dulce tentación que significan ahora que toda su piel arde y él siente el impulso de arrancársela con sus propias manos como si fuera papel tapiz en las paredes.

Complicado es decir poco. A veces sus ojos se cansan de observar y se queda dormido bajo luz roja y rectángulos perfectos. Pero, aunque las condiciones no son las que preferiría, admite que esta habitación en la que pasa tanto tiempo es mejor que la que tuvo hace ya varios años. Más espaciosa, más ordenada y limpia y flexible para los cambios que podrían ocurrir. Sus herramientas también son otras. Menos peligrosas o incriminatorias, más creíbles cuando se le pregunta para qué son y él responde que se trata del equipo que utiliza para practicar un pasatiempo.

Pasatiempo... una palabra que significa algo tan ordinario. Él es un hombre cuya inteligencia se encuentra cerca de la de los genios. Sabe cuándo utilizar sus habilidades, sabe cómo hacerse pasar por un hombre común y corriente, sabe qué es lo que cada persona a su alrededor espera de él. Es astuto y capaz de adaptarse a cualquier tipo de situación. Es fuerte en varios aspectos y conoce muchas debilidades; las personas suelen ser descuidadas, transparentes, fáciles de predecir. Van y vienen y hacen y dejan de hacer y él sabe por qué, cómo, para qué. Incluso si no es aparente, si no lo dicen, si lo esconden y evitan, él lo sabe. No es difícil darse cuenta de qué es lo que la gente quiere. De hecho, lo que _no_ quieren es más complicado deducirlo y, también, lo que más causa problemas.

Afuera, tan lejos como la entrada a su departamento, un sonido genérico le avisa sobre la llegada de un paquete. Completamente laxo en su silla reclinable, no considera levantarse a inspeccionar el paquete. No es necesario y él está agotado. El ejercicio rutinario —las _ideas_ y actividades rutinarias— han tomado su energía por el día de hoy. La luz roja del cuarto oscuro lo reconforta y el paquete seguirá frente a su puerta mañana. Sus vecinos, una pareja honesta a la que le desagradan los escándalos, jamás pensarían en hacer algo tan bajo como robar.

 _Tan bajo_.

¿Qué pensarían de él si supieran las cosas que ha hecho? Antes de ser un xenobiogenetista, antes de enviar su aplicación a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, antes de convertirse en el Oficial Científico en Jefe de la USS _Lakota_ , antes del incidente provocado por Nero, antes de que la Flota Estelar quedara eternamente en deuda con los Vulcanos. Antes de todo lo que ha hecho que se cuestionen la solidaridad que existe entre humanos y con otras especies. Considerando aquellas horribles cosas que han sucedido en el último año, no debería tener tiempo para gastar como lo hace. Debería estar ocupado las veinticuatro horas del día en el Proyecto V, en la inserción de flora y fauna en la colonia vulcana, en la modificación del genoma de especies cuya existencia fuera de Vulcano era casi nula.

Debería.

 _Deber_.

Esa es la palabra clave.

La línea entre lo que se debe y lo que no, es, en los mejores casos, una división con excepciones. Casi ambiguo. Casi inútil. Casi erróneo. Jugar con los límites entre ambos se ha vuelto un hábito. Nunca frente a ojos que no sean los suyos, pero siempre a la vista de quienes no son él. Mentir es sencillo, una 'mala costumbre' que lo alcanza de forma natural. Mentir sobre quién es, y no se refiere a su identidad, a su nombre o profesión, sino a _quién_ es en verdad, resulta ser la parte más simple. Los hechos de una vida no son otra cosa si no lo que se repite hasta el cansancio, y ya que él ha dicho lo mismo desde que se percató de cuán beneficioso es mantenerse en las sombras, la posible sospecha de terceros no le preocupa. Nadie imaginaría lo que hizo, lo que hace, lo que está dispuesto a hacer y lo que en definitiva hará. Nadie sabe quién es además de él mismo, y eso es un poder enorme.

Pero entonces.

Entonces un genio se cruza en su camino y es tan fuerte, tan astuto y tan mentiroso como él. Un genio que sabe cómo, cuándo, por qué y para qué, y que guarda la información para propósitos desconocidos; para ningún propósito, quizá. Sus ojos son del color de las aguas del caribe y su cabello no podría diferenciarse en medio de una plantación de trigo. Suele reír y sonreír muchas veces por hora; más de las que él lo hace en todo un mes. Desprende una luz cegadora. Es hermoso más allá de lo imaginable. Pero miente. Todos los días a toda hora a todos quienes conoce. Él no sabe en qué o por qué miente, sólo que lo hace con la misma facilidad con la que respira, y que usa su belleza para distraer a los más perceptivos. Funciona. A la mayoría no le importa que le mientan —algunos están mejor cuando viven bajo un techo de falsedades— y otros no son capaces de ver mentiras. El genio se aprovecha de la naturaleza humana, de la naturaleza orión, de la naturaleza andoriana, de la naturaleza ferengi, de la naturaleza vulcana…

Es magnífico.

Y lo quiere.

Cada parte, cada detalle, cada secreto.

La idea es difícil, la acción casi imposible. Porque ambos mienten. Ambos están escondidos. Ambos tienen mucho que perder y no más que una cosa que ganar. Es algo valioso, algo irreemplazable, pero también arriesgado. Además, él no tiene idea si el genio está interesado. No puede leerlo. No puede saber qué es lo que quiere. No puede pensar en qué es lo que no haría. Es un puzle al que le faltan cientos de piezas. Es un enigma que mantiene su misterio incluso siendo uno de los rostros más conocidos en la Federación Unida de Planetas.

James Tiberius Kirk.

El más reciente, más celebrado héroe de la Flota.

Valiente, sacrificial, temerario.

Los adjetivos que usan para describirlo varían bastante y no están mal, pero nadie ve que son una fachada justo como ‘silencioso, trabajador, amigable’ es la suya. James es todo lo que dicen que es —con sus excepciones, porque el amarillismo continúa vendiendo—, pero… El cómo lo llaman no es más que una fracción de lo que en verdad es. Y nadie sabe qué es eso además del mismo James. Nadie sabe. Absolutamente nadie sabe.

Él _quiere_ saber.

Pero sus deseos no se detienen ahí. Si así fuera, el querer se habría desvanecido hace mucho, porque ese tipo de aspiraciones pueden transferirse a cualquiera. Es fácil, cuando se es como él, tener obsesiones varias; tanto en personas como en objetos o actividades. Y ya que esto es diferente a sus antiguas aficiones, él sabe deducir dónde, exactamente, es que caen las diferencias.

Quiere ser conocido.

Quiere conocer todo de James y, a cambio, confesar cada uno de sus propios secretos.

Por eso tan peligroso que le fascine aquel genio.

Revelarse frente a otros es un paso que nunca ha dado.

Pero podría, porque no puede detenerse. Sin importar que aun desconozcan tanto el uno del otro, James se ha convertido en un planeta, y él es su satélite. Porque cuando su mente se desvía a la belleza de su cuerpo, a la tentación de su mente, James termina siendo todo en lo que puede pensar. Todo lo que puede _ver_ justo frente a sus ojos, sonriendo, hablando, _siendo_. No es posible que se detenga ahora y los rectángulos —esas fotos tomadas desde tantos ángulos, a tantas distancias— empiezan a no ser suficientes, ya no lo satisfacen como solían hacerlo. Desea. Anhela. Tanto, que podría rogar por que se le dé algo. A veces la desesperación es tan grande, que se cree capaz de ponerse de rodillas frente a James. Pero a veces su naturaleza violenta sube tanto a la superficie, que piensa en hacer que James se ponga de rodillas a sus pies. Haría todo lo que le pidiera. Sería lo que sea que necesitara.

Santo cielo...

Es _patético_.

Y así, conciente del vacío a su alrededor, se queda dormido.

[+][+][+]

Su comunicador personal suena en la mesa detrás de su silla.

Abre los ojos. La suave luz roja es más familiar y más querida que la del sol mañanero. El comunicador vuelve a sonar y él lo alcanza con una de sus manos sin molestarse en revisar el identificador de la llamada. Hay pocas opciones sobre quién llamaría a las… um, ¿qué hora es? No importa. Responde de forma automática y una voz femenina —cansada, distraída, seguro no ha dormido lo suficiente— le avisa que su presencia es necesitada en el laboratorio. Uno de los cultivos está muriendo. Eso no puede suceder, por lo que se levanta de su silla y comienza a pensar en la ropa que va a vestir, en cómo acomodará su cabello, en cuál sería la mejor actitud considerando a las personas que se encuentran ahora mismo en el laboratorio, en cómo podría arreglar el problema antes de que los daños sean irreparables...

La luz roja y los rectángulos perfectos lo tientan a quedarse ahí. Las especies para Nuevo Vulcano no podrían importarle menos. Todo lo que le causa alguna emoción es la cantidad de tiempo y trabajo que ha invertido en el proyecto. Los Vulcanos no son su especie, no son de su incumbencia, y bien podrían extinguirse si depende de la nula preocupación que aquello le causa. Todo muere. Grandes civilizaciones no están fuera de los alcances de esa ley. Así que la luz roja y los rectángulos perfectos son una tentación —una enorme, magnífica tentación en la que sería muy fácil caer—, pero la cantidad de trabajo que se perdería sería un obstáculo para avanzar a otro proyecto. Él es un profesional. Las tentaciones, mientras se trate de simples rectángulos en blanco y negro, no son suficientes para que su reputación deje de importarle.

Con una última mirada a la habitación, apaga la luz roja, cierra la puerta e ingresa el código necesario para que nadie que no sea él pueda entrar. Sus habilidades en programación son más que suficientes; mantener fuera a la persona común, después de todo, no requiere más que un cerrojo y una llave única, y la gente es fácil de detener diciendo que no se trata de más que una bodega o una habitación siendo remodelada.

Atraviesa la sala, la cocina y un corto pasillo para llegar su recámara y comenzar a vestirse. Elige pantalones formales y oscuros, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una de sus corbatas color vino. El saco a juego con sus pantalones está en un perchero junto a la entrada, lo tomará al salir. Mientras tanto, con su comunicador recibiendo mensaje tras mensaje, se toma un segundo para mirarse frente al espejo. No se ve cansado, con fatiga o estrés. Todo está en orden y una sonrisa prevendrá que alguien haga preguntas sobre cómo se encuentra; no que sea importante considerando los cultivos que mueren, pero los humanos, y otras especies, no se pueden desligar de trivialidades como preguntas del tipo “¿qué tal estás?”. Ineficientes, dirían algunos; predecibles, corregiría él.

Ya fuera de su edificio, los mensajes continúan llegando por montones. Los lee tan rápido como le es posible. Algunos son acerca del avance en el deterioramiento del cultivo, otros son de los estudiantes a cargo de la supervivencia de los mismos —preguntándose, de entre todas las cosas posibles, en quién caerá la responsabilidad de este fallo— y otros, los menos frecuentes, son de sus superiores proporcionándole los nombres de nuevos voluntarios y/o científicos que solicitaron una transferencia para contribuir al Proyecto V. La lista de los nombres es larga y decide leerla más tarde cuando el cultivo esté a salvo. Las lecturas de sus compañeros indican una reacción negativa a los pesticidas terrestres. Dado que el cultivo fue modificado con genes de plantas tanto terrestres como betazoides, esta reacción es inesperada y frustrante.

Un reto.

A pesar de las circunstancias, caminando rápidamente hacia los laboratorios de la Academia, sonríe ante la perspectiva de algo que estimule su mente. Uno podría creer que repoblar la flora y fauna de un planeta perdido sería más desafiante, pero gracias a enormes bases de datos, cientos de miles de muestras en la Federación y el ingenio de un colosal número de científicos, sólo un pequeño porcentaje de todas las especies vulcanas se considera extinta. El gran inconveniente, por supuesto, es adecuarlos a las condiciones de Nuevo Vulcano; porque si bien el planeta es similar a su 'antecesor', nunca podrá igualarse a lo que alguna vez hubo. Y de repente, en uno de esos momentos sin importancia en los que se trabaja con estúpidas hipótesis, se pregunta si esta angustia por reconstruir tendría lugar si el planeta destruido fuese el de una especie no-fundadora.

El laboratorio es un desastre.

Los científicos con más experiencia mantienen un frío y calmado exterior que enerva o estabiliza a los más jóvenes. Él avanza entre los presentes escuchando los informes orales de sus compañeros. Las lecturas en su cargadas en su PADD le proporcionan cada fragmento de información que podría necesitar, pero no pide silencio a quienes hablan a su alrededor; 'lluvia de ideas' le dicen a hablar en voz muy alta para dar con la solución de un problema, y aunque a él nunca le pareció útil, el resto se beneficia.

—La variación de _stir_ que se utilizó para la modificación del _plomeek_ está reaccionando a los pesticidas terrestres. En Betazed las plagas son menores que en la Tierra, por lo que sus plantas no son resistentes a agentes químicos como ese. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dejar de rociarlas y buscar una alternativa para darles resistencia a los hongos encontrados en Nuevo Vulcano... Genes como los del _h'tha_ podrían funcionar. Si se consigue, podríamos reducir la cantidad de modificación genética inter-planetaria del _plomeek_.

Absolutamente todos en el laboratorio se quedan callados, él, con la vista en su PADD, se da cuenta de que es cierto. Esta clase de error abunda debido a creer que todo en el universo es como en la Tierra. Por un egocentrismo generalizado que descubre a los xenófobos escondidos bajo una máscara de ignorancia.

Pero...

La voz es conocida.

 _Oh_.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta una mujer que, tomada desprevenida, digiere la brillante conclusión como si la insultara. La envidia es algo interesante.

—James Kirk, señora —se presenta y asiente—. Mi transferencia fue aceptada esta mañana, pero me he mantenido al tanto del Proyecto V desde su inicio.

—¿No estuviste en el curso de Comando? —cuestiona la mujer de forma despectiva, y eso ha sido suficiente.

—James Kirk hizo un doble curso avanzado en Comando y Ciencias, y no importa de dónde, la ayuda siempre será bienvenida —dice él atrayendo la atención de todo el equipo. Las ventajas de ser el científico a cargo. Pero él, teniendo toda esa atención encima, no tiene ojos para nadie más que una persona. James siempre ha sido tan atractivo. Sus perfectos rectángulos en blanco y negro nunca podrían hacerle justicia; mucho menos cuando esos ojos fluorescentes parecen irreales—. Señor Kirk —saluda acercándosele y extendiendo su mano—, un gusto verlo de nuevo.

James no duda en tomar su mano y estrecharla.

—Doctor —dice, su sonrisa deslumbrante encendiendo pasiones—, el gusto es mío —y entonces la expresión en el rostro de James se suaviza y su voz adopta un borde cariñoso—. He extrañado trabajar contigo, Oliver.

Algunas de las personas en el laboratorio no pueden creer cuál es la respuesta del jefe.

Oliver _sonríe_.

—Lo mismo digo, James.


	2. Parte 1: La primera impresión

_Your eyes_

_Your skin_

_Your smile_

_Your feet_

_Your hands_

Se conocieron cuando James aún era un cadete y Oliver acababa de terminar una misión de seis meses a bordo de la USS _Lakota_. Con doce años de diferencia entre ellos y una variedad de intereses no del todo compatibles, fue una completa casualidad que se encontraran en el campus de la Academia. En su primer año como estudiante de la Flota y habiendo ingresado con un doble curso acelerado, James tuvo dificultades para adecuarse a sus horarios durante los primeros meses. Su mochila siempre iba llena de libros en físico y PADDs con bibliotecas enteras guardadas en ellos. Generalmente concentrado en leer o escribir para alguna de sus clases, James lo pasó de largo en más de una ocasión tanto antes como después de que se presentaran formalmente. Oliver, durante las primeras semanas, no le dio importancia. Tenía sus propios asuntos y compromisos como para que un cadete cualquiera lo hiciera desviarse de su rutina.

Pero entonces Oliver descubrió una buena cafetería que James y uno de sus amigos, el Doctor McCoy, disfrutaban varias veces a la semana. El establecimiento era amable con la vida de los estudiantes y contaba con grandes mesas en un área mayormente silenciosa y bastante cálida. Oliver, en una mesa que habría estado vacía de no ser por él, estaba poniéndose al tanto de las misiones a las que podría aplicar si quedarse en Tierra terminaba por abrumarlo. El espacio, las estrellas, siempre lo acogieron mejor que su propio planeta, y el pensamiento, aunque ligeramente perturbador, nunca fue un impedimento para continuar con su vida.

La lista de misiones en las que se requería a un científico con sus credenciales era larga, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar su aplicación a una de las tantas ofertas, James tomó el asiento frente a él con PADDs y libros seguros dentro de su mochila bandolera. En su mano izquierda sostenía un vaso desechable medio vacío. Oliver alzó la mirada de su propio PADD, cejas curvadas por encima del armazón de sus anteojos, y la sonrisa de James se hizo más ancha. Lucía jovial. Por el rabillo del ojo, Oliver se percató de la mirada atenta del Doctor McCoy, que, hundido en una pila de PADDs y libros, incluso más grande que la de James, no despegó su vista de ellos durante todo el intercambio.

—Comandante —dijo James sin hacer el saludo formal; 'apropiado', dirían algunos—. Estaba estudiando un par de ecuaciones sobre transporte trans-warp cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta y no pude dejar de preguntarme si es usted Oliver Thredson —. Oliver vio a través de sus palabras y lenguaje corporal en un santiamén. James ya sabía, sin lugar a duda, quién era antes de acercarse—. Verá, las fotos de miembros activos de la Flota no están disponibles para cualquiera y-

—¿Hackeó mi archivo para saber cómo lucía, Cadete? —preguntó queriendo saltarse tediosas mentiras e inútiles excusas. James, sin embargo, no perdió tranquilidad alguna ante la acusación. Si algo, su sonrisa fue más brillante a partir de entonces. Sus ojos azules, casi fluorescentes en contraste de los colores cálidos de la cafetería, no se desviaron en ningún momento de los de Oliver.

—No sólo el suyo, Comandante Thredson.

—Está admitiendo una falta al código moral de la Flota, Cadete —dijo tras tomar un sorbo de su café sin azúcar—. ¿Por qué lo haría, en especial a alguien varios rangos por encima de usted?

James bebió de su café y sus labios, rojos debido a la presión y el calor, se cerraron por un momento antes de que dijera:

—¿Por qué, de hecho?

Colocando su PADD en la mesa, Oliver se quitó los anteojos y esperó a que James hiciera otro de sus comentarios astutos. James, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, simplemente continuó sonriendo hasta que Oliver dejó en claro, con un solo movimiento de sus labios, que no le concedería el gusto de una respuesta a sus tontas provocaciones.

—Comandante —dijo James entonces, el título sonando como una instigación en lugar de una marca de respeto—, leí su tesis en el uso de genes aislados para la alteración de distintas especies de alimentos que podrían usarse en colonias. En lugar de adaptar la tierra de otros planetas para que acepten los cultivos que conocemos de antemano, usted propone adaptar las plantas mismas a las condiciones de esos planetas. Introducirlas de modo que armonicen con su nuevo ecosistema a la perfección. De esa forma el margen de error se reduciría más del setenta por ciento, y, por consiguiente, también lo harían las posibles pérdidas monetarias. Una idea magnífica, he de admitir.

—Agradezco el sentimiento, Cadete...

—Kirk —extendiendo su mano, James pronunció su nombre sin ceremonia ni vacilación—. James Tiberius, aunque preferiría que no me llamara por mi segundo nombre.

Luego de un suave apretón, Oliver volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—Si ha terminado de intentar distraerme, Cadete Kirk, me gustaría saber qué planea hacer respecto a su falta a las reglas de la institución.

—¿Algo debería ser hecho, Comandante?

—Es lo correcto —asintió Oliver, pues, aunque tales nociones como lo correcto e incorrecto jamás lo convencieron, el resto de mundo no juzgó adecuado concordar con él. No esperó que James fuese distinto—. Podrían expulsarlo por algo menor a esto, Cadete.

—No veo por qué, Comandante —murmuró James y su voz adoptó un borde de énfasis que a Oliver le resultó conocido. Una entonación casi idéntica a la de su consciencia, que tantas veces le hizo cuestionar reglas y expectaciones—. Nadie además de usted y yo sabe que ingresé a la base de datos, y ya que no descargué ninguno de los archivos ni dejé abiertas las interfases para que otros tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo, la información está segura.

—¿Lo está, Cadete?

—Sin ninguna duda, Comandante.

Con un nuevo tipo de sonrisa en sus labios — _rojos_ , rojos como el atardecer en otros planetas, rellenos con el uso engañoso de sus palabras—, James sacó uno de sus PADDs y se dispuso a leer durante un rato en el que Oliver, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su recién despertada curiosidad recorriéndole la espalda, se dio a la tarea de observarlo atentamente. James era, en muchos sentidos (evidentemente el estético), _hermoso_. El uniforme rojo de la Academia no suele favorecer la forma o colores de muchos de los estudiantes, pero en este cadete, cuyas manos largas tenían un aire delicado sobre ellas y cuyo torso lucía firme a través de la tela, consiguió hacerlo funcionar. La ardiente palidez de su dermis, el suave ritmo de sus curvas y ángulos, la exquisita finura de su cuello y muñecas; tiempo después, en la seguridad de habitaciones privadas, Oliver descubriría la misma exquisita finura en tobillos, cintura, muslos y caderas.

—Cadete —dijo Oliver alcanzando su taza de café—, ¿hay alguna otra cosa de la que quiera informarme?

—Por supuesto, Comandante —asintió James poniendo el PADD sobre sus piernas—. Mi buen amigo McCoy (puede verlo mirándonos desde las mesas de allá) dijo que no me atrevería a acercarme a usted.

—¿Lo hizo como parte de una apuesta?

—Sí —sonrió James— y no.

—¿Cadete?

—Esa apuesta es una excusa para mi amigo —explicó—. Pero yo he querido acercarme desde hace algún tiempo.

—Pudo haberlo hecho sin la necesidad de que lo retaran.

—Pero si consigo lo que tengo en mente puedo culpar a McCoy por haberme retado en primer lugar —su sonrisa entonces se transformó en un gesto que Oliver tuvo el buen juicio de relacionar con una de sus fachadas; la de Jim el rompecorazones por cuya cama, se decía, muchos habían pasado—. Digamos que tengo una reputación que me precede. El rumor dice que entré a la Academia porque me retaron.

—¿Y fue así? —alzó una ceja.

—Comandante, ¿ya estamos en la fase de preguntas personales?

Ah.

Oliver, justo en ese instante, se hizo las preguntas que le dieron rienda suelta a su _interés_ : ¿cómo las personas creían ciegamente en esas fachadas? ¿Cómo no se percataban de que había una máscara en su rostro y un disfraz alrededor de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo no podían deducir que esa superficie escondía _tanto_ debajo de ella?

—Dime, James —decir su nombre y olvidar la formalidad valió la pena; James se vio enormemente complacido y mucho más que _dispuesto_ a continuar con los avances—, ¿qué es aquello que 'tienes en mente'?

—Bueno, Oliver —el arrastre deliberado de las sílabas, la entonación dulcemente seductora... James no era del tipo que tuviera en consideración el decoro—, quisiera invitarte a venir conmigo a la ECI.

La Exposición de Ciencias Interplanetarias (de la Federación Unida de Planetas). Un evento llevado a cabo cada tres años en un planeta escogido con una década de anticipación. Tan grande, variado e importante que el itinerario de una semana a veces debía extenderse para poder presentar descubrimientos de último minuto. Este año, la Tierra sería el planeta anfitrión y Oliver había considerado asistir antes de que James hiciera la sugerencia.

Pero Oliver no tenía en sus planes involucrarse más de lo necesario con nadie.

—James, ¿qué edad tienes?

Por primera vez desde que tomó asiento en su mesa, James mostró un signo de confusión vacilante: frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué eso es importante, Oliver? ¿No soy lo suficientemente mayor para lidiar con un poco de ciencia?

No, no era eso en lo absoluto. Por la lectura en una tesis tan específica, Oliver sabía que James podía lidiar más que bien con 'un poco de ciencia'.

—No se trata de eso —dijo sinceramente—, sino de a lo que quieras llegar si asistimos juntos.

—Es un hombre inteligente —dijo James— y no tengo dudas en que ya está al tanto de eso a lo que quiero llegar.

Sí.

Y ese era el problema.

—¿Qué edad tienes, James? —repitió sin darle crédito a las implicaciones del otro.

—Veintiún años.

—Un cadete de veintiún años —formuló entonces, su fría calma funcionando como una barrera intencional—. Yo soy un Comandante de treinta y tres años. ¿Cuál crees que sería la reacción de nuestros superiores al vernos juntos? ¿Cuál crees que sería el castigo si supusieran que nos encontramos en esa situación a la que quieres llegar?

—No es de su incumbencia —dijo James con toda la firmeza existente en su ser—. Lo que hagamos no tiene que preocuparles mientras no haya coerción.

—Has dado en el blanco —murmuró Oliver con una sonrisa pequeña—. Estás varios rangos por debajo de mí, James. Coerción es lo primero en lo que pensarán. Ahora, si me disculpas —dijo poniéndose de pie, su PADD seguro entre sus costillas y su brazo—, tengo pendientes que atender. De nuevo, agradezco el sentimiento, pero aquí pongo el límite. No deberías arriesgar tu carrera por una aventura de una noche. Que tengas éxito en tus estudios.

Oliver no esperaba que James se rindiera con un solo rechazo, pero tampoco que lo detuviera en su camino a la salida. James lo sostuvo del codo y mirándolo hacia arriba con ojos fluorescentes, brillantes, sagaces, dijo:

—¿Una aventura de una noche? —la sola insinuación logró molestarlo como si Oliver lo hubiese bañado en insultos. Se puso de pie y la mínima diferencia de alturas dejó los ojos de James apenas unos centímetros abajo de los de Oliver. El agarre en su codo se apretó—. Pensé que estaba al tanto de a lo que quiero llegar, Comandante. Es usted un hombre tan inteligente... no creí que tuviera obstáculos para ver mis intenciones.

James guardó el PADD en su mochila sin soltar a Oliver, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y luego, aproximándose otro par de centímetros y sonriendo a labios abiertos, susurró:

—No retiro mi oferta, Oliver —dijo antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Con un rostro imperturbablemente sereno, hizo el saludo militar pronunciando un sólido: —Comandante —y regresó junto a McCoy.

Oliver no le dio el gusto de mirar el camino por el que se fue.

Con la estoica postura de un hombre en su rango, retomó su camino hacia la puerta y no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

[+][+][+]

Trabajando juntos en el laboratorio, con sus ojos puestos en microscopios distintos, James decide que vendría bien decir:

—Fui ascendido a capitán, Comandante.

—Tu posición es temporal, James —contesta Oliver ajustando la resolución de las lentes para obtener la mejor captura del espécimen—. No se ha hecho la asignación de rangos oficial, ¿o me equivoco?

—Comandante, ¿acaso hackeó en mi archivo para estar al tanto de mi rango?

—Siendo que te has vuelto una figura mediática, no necesito recurrir a los hábitos de tu tiempo en la Academia. Una mirada a las noticias y sabría que eres el capitán más joven que nunca ha tenido la Flota —tras tomar la fotografía, Oliver mira hacia arriba a la pantalla, donde la imagen es más fácil de observar gracias a sus mayores dimensiones. Acomoda sus anteojos antes de agregar: — ¿Pero estoy bien en asumir que _todavía_ no lo eres?

James ríe profundo y ronco en su pecho. Saca tres capturas de su muestra y luego la cambia por una nueva bajo la lente.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí, Oliver —dice—. ¿Que te hace creer que me otorgarán el rango sólo por haber tenido algo de suerte? Acabo de graduarme y fui llamado a una audiencia disciplinaria por 'hacer trampa' en el Kobayashi Maru. No soy nada más que un idiota con mucha, mucha suerte, y varios están de acuerdo. Si me dieran la Enterprise (que no estoy seguro de _querer_ ), estarían rebajándose a las prácticas deshonestas de un mocoso pedante, lo que diría mucho de sus preciadas regulaciones.

—Salvaste la Tierra —apunta Oliver maximizando una sección de la captura en pantalla—. Si eso no es suficiente para convertirse en capitán, ¿qué lo sería?

—No fui el único que tuvo algo que ver —recuerda James—. Sólo soy la cara de lo que han hecho. No están reconociendo al resto de la tripulación como se lo merecen. Y no me refiero a quienes murieron antes de que llegáramos a Vulcano, sino a los que siguen con vida y están tratando de sobreponerse a los eventos de los últimos meses. Es como si no existieran.

Oliver voltea a mirarlo.

—¿Y eso importa? —pregunta. James detiene sus manos sobre los controles del microscopio—. ¿En verdad te preocupa que otros no reciban el crédito? ¿En verdad te sientes culpable de que seas el nombre más común relacionado con Nero? ¿En verdad sientes el impulso de girar las luces hacia el resto de la tripulación para que reciban lo que parecen merecer?

—Es lo correcto —James se alza de hombros y retoma la focalización de su muestra.

—Políticamente correcto —increpa Oliver—. Pero eso nunca nos ha importado. No _te_ importa.

—Sólo me importa que le den crédito a un par de personas, eso es cierto —. Los nombres de sus tres amigos no necesitan ser dichos. Oliver sabe a quiénes se refiere. Y está de acuerdo. Inteligencias como las de McCoy, Gaila y Uhura no deberían mantenerse en la oscuridad.

Entonces, por fin, James deja a un lado su absurda distracción con el microscopio y lo mira.

Fluorescentes ojos azules y opacos ojos cafés.

—Pero si voy a convertirme en el Niño de Oro de la Flota —enuncia James con su (falsa) voz inocente y sus ojos (falsamente) esperanzados—, _debo_ ser políticamente correcto —y hace una mueca, porque la idea es extraña y disgustosa y Oliver empatiza con él—... tanto como pueda, claro.

—Si es así —dice Oliver—, podrías ser tan políticamente correcto como el más iluso cadete.

—Difícil —dice James inclinándose hacia Oliver—. Aparentar ingenuidad nunca se me ha dado bien.

—No frente a mí —murmura Oliver.

—Um —ríe James—. No, no frente a ti. Es tan complicado mantener la compostura contigo, Oliver...

—Pero otros —señala él sin inclinarse hacia adelante o echarse para atrás; años de interacciones le han enseñado que, dándosele la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento, James no durará en hacerlo— no son tan observadores.

—Oh, no —James dice y su voz está repleta de un humor viejo al que ambos conocen—. Nadie me _observa_ tan bien como tú.

Pese a la cantidad de fotografías del rostro y cuerpo de James que existen en su apartamento, Oliver no siente vergüenza alguna al contestar:

—Por supuesto que no.


	3. El primer pensamiento

_My hands on you_

Los primeros días luego del incidente con James fueron normales para Oliver. Continuó frecuentando la cafetería, pero no volvió a hablar con James hasta el inicio de la ECI. Dándole poco tiempo de reflexión al cadete —pero pensando en sus manierismos de tanto en tanto, recordando la visión de su piel y sus formas—, mantuvo su acostumbrada rutina, su trabajo comenzó a tener resultados positivos en los laboratorios y su aplicación para una misión de dos años fue considerada entre los almirantes. Oliver vivió como siempre y sólo se detuvo a contemplar el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de otros estudiantes esperando que tuvieran matices y profundidades parecidos a los de James, porque entonces, sabiendo de la existencia de más con características similares, podría convencerse de que James no era algo digno de buscar. Podría darle base al pensamiento de que James era común, corriente e insignificante. De que el resplandor en sus ojos fluorescentes tenía paralelo en los de alguien más.

Pero no lo tenían.

La negación sólo funcionó durante unos días.

A pesar de que colores parecidos, o casi idénticos, podían encontrarse en otros estudiantes o profesores, Oliver no vio en ninguno la cruda astucia o el fraudulento candor. Ninguno tenía máscaras o secretos de la magnitud de los de James. Ninguno cuestionaba lo correcto o incorrecto a los extremos que lo hacía James. Ninguno tenía en sí el valor y la confianza de acercarse a tomar de una vez lo que desearan —el recuerdo del agarre en su codo _ardió_ —. Oliver no conocía casi absolutamente nada de James y no lo conocería todo durante años, pero aquella plática que tuvieron estando rodeados por el aroma del café y la atenta mirada de McCoy resultó ser una semilla. Apenas plantada, apenas siendo cubierta de tierra, apenas preparándose para romperse y crecer.

Una tarde, aun estando en los laboratorios, Oliver recibió un mensaje en su comunicador personal.

_> > Oliver, ¿debería llevar a mi compañero de habitación al evento como un triste perdedor o puedo comenzar a alardear sobre el comandante que aceptó una cita conmigo?—JK_

Incluso en los precarios inicios de su relación, James tuvo el buen juicio de hacerse pasar por un estudiante hormonal con impulsos estúpidos y poca valoración por regulaciones. Oliver, tiempo después, olvidándose de las tonterías que James podía escribir y _enviar_ , guarda los mensajes en su PADD personal y nunca los elimina. Al principio no ofrece respuestas, pero James es insistente durante días enteros.

_> > Bones (McCoy) no se cansa de repetir cómo el 'Señor Comandante’ no aceptó una de mis 'menos vergonzosas propuestas inmorales'. A veces me cuesta recodar por qué lo quiero tanto —JK_

_> > Uhura (está en el Club de Lingüística, de vez en cuando me cuelo) dice que debes haber sido una increíble noche si me veo tan decepcionado de que no quisieras verme otra vez —JK_

_> > Gaila (un genio de la programación; me ha enseñado varios trucos, y yo a ella) dice lo mismo —JK_

_> > ¿Qué te parece si acabas con la humillación a la que mis amigos me someten? Di que sí. No te arrepentirás —JK_

_> > ;) —JK_

_> > Comandante, es irrespetuoso no contestar ni siquiera con una negativa. Piense en mi dignidad. ¡Le envié un emoticono! —JK_

_> > Quisiera informarle que obtuve la puntuación más alta en mis clases de Entrenamiento Táctico y Química Orgánica. Pienso seguir así. Esté al pendiente de mis mensajes —JK_

_> > Uhura quiere salir con un Vulcano. Es una buena amiga. No me quiere ver sufrir en solitario por su indiferencia, Comandante —JK_

_P.D. El Vulcano es un instructor. Le va a ir peor que a mí._

_> > Primer lugar en Astrofísica —JK_

_> > Protocolos Interespecies, #1 —JK_

_> > Si prometo mantenerme al tope durante todo el curso de mi vida académica ¿aceptaría tomar un café? —JK_

_P.D. La época de exámenes es horrible. ¿Quizá le apetecería reconfortarme?_

_> > La ECI es dentro de tres semanas —JK_

_> > Gaila tiene una novia. No puedo creer la traición. Se supone que no nos asentaríamos hasta ser almirantes —JK_

_> > Bones está riéndose de mí por cuántas veces al día reviso mi comunicador—JK_

_> > Estoy riéndome de Bones. No pensé que un examen de Xenofisiología pudiera hacer a un hombre llorar así —JK_

_> > Me dijeron por ahí que eras un alumno de perfectas calificaciones durante tu tiempo en la Academia. ¿No te alegra que yo también lo sea? —JK_

_> > No sé qué pienses, pero yo creo que nos veríamos INCREÍBLES juntos. Considéralo —JK_

Dado que los mensajes provenían de un número invisible, Oliver trató de conseguirlo a través de sus —oxidadas— habilidades en computación. Hace años que no necesitaba ejercitar en esas áreas. Su interés no había sido despertado por nada o nadie hasta esas alturas. Pero sin importar cuánto lo intentó, le fue imposible conseguir el número. La encriptación en el extremo de James era a prueba de tontos, en especial de aquellos que quisieran superarla. Oliver se dio por vencido luego de treinta y nueve intentos y siete horas de sueño perdidas.

_> > ¡Oliver! ¡Si quieres mi número de com. sólo deberías pedirlo! —JK_

Las pistas que James le proporcionó para conseguir el número —armó su pequeño juego para que Oliver _quisiera_ tenerlo— eran, luego de reflexionarlo en días posteriores, cartas de amor a lo obvio. Si Oliver no se hubiera empecinado con la desencriptación, se habría percatado al instante de que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era enviar un mensaje de vuelta. También, de haber ocupado su pensamiento lateral en otra cosa además que el juego, el espionaje que James hacía a su comunicador y PADD personales habría sido descubierto mucho más temprano. James, fiel a su palabra —pero silencioso respecto a los alcances de su memoria—, no descargó ningún archivo, robó ningún contacto o configuró ninguna subrutina. Sólo estuvo ahí, en la cercana periferia, y obtuvo diversión a costa de la terquedad de Oliver.

_> > Comandante, la ECI es dentro de dos semanas. Sigo esperando su respuesta —JK_

Oliver se resistió por una semana más.

La encriptación siguió siendo una de sus obsesiones durante las tardes y los mensajes de James se mantuvieron en un promedio de once al día. Como el magnífico intérprete de un buen alumno, James mantuvo el lenguaje en su correspondencia en el borde del flirteo y la formalidad. Sus amigos —McCoy, Gaila y Uhura— fueron el tema de varias secuencias de mensajes. El divertido estrés del doctor, el genio excepcional de Gaila, las habilidades impresionantes de Uhura. James no se ahorraba palabras en admirar a las personas más cercanas a su corazón y Oliver, de improviso, comenzó a preguntarse cuán estupendas podrían ser esas tres personas para que James las tuviera en tan alta estima. Y si no fuese porque Oliver pudo ver la fachada en los rasgos de James, la impasible astucia cubierta por agua cristalina dentro de sus ojos, quizá se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que sus cumplidos nacían exclusivamente del amor puro y desinteresado que profesaba a sus amigos. Pero no, porque si bien James los amaba, la nota de satisfacción en sus mensajes no iba de la mano con su amor, sino su posesividad. McCoy, Gaila y Uhura eran _suyos_ y Oliver se dio cuenta antes de cometer un error.

Herirlos, menospreciarlos, subestimarlos… James no permitiría nada de eso contra ellos tres —o contra otros que, en años posteriores, se ganaron niveles de estima similares—. Oliver nunca vio ningún problema en esos límites. Ninguno le interesaba lo suficiente como para querer arrebatárselo a James de las manos. E incluso de así haber sido, Oliver siempre tuvo claro que habría consecuencias a las que enfrentarse. Y no habrían valido la pena. Nada podría valer la pena de una separación, por lo que cruzar los límites nunca fue más que un pensamiento pasajero.

_> > Bones es increíble, ¿sabe? Si no tuviera exámenes (por los que me tiene abandonado) lo convencería de ser mi cita en la ECI —JK_

_P.D. No es usted el único hombre en mi vida, Comandante Thredson._

Mensajes como ese se volvieron muy frecuentes en la última semana de resistencia por parte de Oliver. James mostró sus cartas para un juego antiguo al que Oliver nunca se creyó propenso. Retos mentales como la encriptación fueron una aproximación esperada, algo que el ingenio de James siempre proporcionaría sin importar la clase de situación. Esto, sin embargo, entró en un territorio desconocido por Oliver; una vereda de curvas peligrosas y orillas diminutas. Con esos mensajes, James dio comienzo a una exploración sin precedentes: los confines, profundidades y escalas de las emociones de Oliver. Desde lo instintivo como la precaución hasta lo impetuoso como la posesividad, desde lo férvido como el deseo y la violencia hasta lo indiferente como el desapego y la frialdad.

James quería descubrir y Oliver, asaltado por estos nuevos estímulos, se lo hizo muy sencillo.

Y así, junto a una tarde de más intentos fallidos y la usual cantidad de mensajes, Oliver se atrapó a sí mismo con una imagen inusual deambulando en su mente. La extrañeza del acontecimiento, sumado a la frustración de su incompetencia, hicieron que Oliver se detuviera por completo. Se olvidó por unos minutos de la encriptación, de su trabajo pendiente en los laboratorios, de su solicitud para la misión de seis meses, y contempló la imagen en todo su inédito y confuso esplendor.

Oliver estaba pensando en James.

Pero no en sus juegos, en su inteligencia o sus propósitos, sino en su piel.

Sus manos largas y precisas, su cuello alto y definido, sus labios rojos...

_Rojo_.

La piel de James era clara, casi pálida, y luego de sus labios —las únicas cumbres además de sus muñecas que el cadete mantenía a la vista—, los sonrojos eran más que sólo un poco inusuales. Quizá, pensó Oliver, al hacer ejercicio o alguna otra actividad extenuante, su piel adquiría una sombra rojiza parecida a la de sus labios. Quizá, pensó después, el resto de sus cumbres tenían un color tan pronunciado como aquél en sus muñecas. Quizá, continuó, hacer presión sobre la piel pálida de sus mejillas, o la piel traslúcida sobre sus venas, la dejaría igual de roja que sus labios.

James, ajeno a las ideas de Oliver, prosiguió con los mensajes.

_> > Los exámenes de Uhura terminan el primer día de la ECI, pero no me quiere como su cita —JK_

_> > Gaila también termina ese día, pero va a llevar a su novia —JK_

La otra opción no fue reconocida en un mensaje. Ya habiendo hecho su mención de McCoy, no necesitaba repetirlo. Oliver, ignorante al tamaño del amor que James dedicaba a Leonard, pero al tanto de que el tiempo podría lograr muchas cosas, supo que, de rechazar la invitación, McCoy se convertiría en la persona más amada de James en el universo. Sus palabras — _amenazas_ — jamás eran parloteo vacío. Si Oliver no iba a darles una oportunidad, James tampoco se gastaría a sí mismo intentando convencerlo.

El inicio de la ECI era la fecha límite.

El recuerdo de la astucia y la posibilidad de tener su piel _—cerca, tan cerca_ — fue demasiado.

Oliver, al término de su última semana de resistencia, perdió el juego de James.

_> > Lo acompañaré, Cadete — Comte. OT_

Pero ‘perder’ en las pequeñas dinámicas fue la clave para ganar en el enorme tablero.

[+][+][+]

La luz artificial que Oliver eligió para su apartamento realza detalles en la piel de James que la luz del sol no puede. Luego de oscurecer los vidrios de sus ventanas, Oliver comienza a quitarse el uniforme gris de regulación mientras observa a James hacer lo mismo. Durante el proceso se da cuenta de que, aunque la definición que esa ropa le otorga a la figura de James es deliciosa, no cuenta con la misma vibrante armonía que solía crearse con el uniforme de cadete. Pero esos tiempos han terminado. Tras la graduación —que se pospuso como una muestra de respeto a la memoria de los muchos caídos en batalla— James no volverá a vestir de rojo. Su uniforme será dorado —perfecto para sus ojos, perfecto para su piel y su cabello—y sus decisiones de comando serán excepcionales. James portará la insignia de la Flota Estelar en su rostro, imitaciones de su corazón en las mangas y partes de su alma muy profundo dentro de su pecho.

El universo nunca habrá visto algo mejor que él y su tripulación.

—Me darán la _Enterprise_ —dice James como si Oliver no lo supiera de antemano; como si no lo hubiesen sabido desde que la Enterprise regresó a la Tierra—. Le di a Pike una lista de los oficiales que quiero a bordo cuando nuestro luto termine.

Oliver coloca su chaqueta y pantalones doblados en un cesto. James arroja los suyos al mismo sin prestarle cuidado.

—Gaila estará lista para partir con nosotros entonces —continúa James buscando su ropa y la de Oliver en el clóset. Su espalda y piernas desnudas se flexionan y tensan. Oliver contempla cada uno de sus músculos visibles trabajando—. La terapia ha ido de maravilla. Puede correr tan bien como antes. Bones está seguro de que no tendrá ninguna otra complicación.

Gaila sufrió una horrible triple fractura expuesta en la pierna izquierda cuando Nero atacó la nave a la que fue asignada. Gracias a la rápida respuesta de su capitán —Lois Mayers—, ella y otros pudieron ser evacuados en transbordadores de emergencia. James, luego de rescatar a Pike de la nave romulana, sólo necesitó enterarse de eso para perder lo que restaba de su paciencia. Su oferta de salvación a Nero fue un procedimiento que supo necesario, pero que nunca creyó que podría cumplir. Sólo tener a McCoy y Uhura a su lado le hicieron posible recordar _por qué_ debía hacer lo correcto ante el ojo público. Oliver, asignado a la USS _Mena_ —destruida, Capitán Elizabeth Tamer—, se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en la _Enterprise_ luego de hackear en los videos de seguridad de la nave.

—Me alegra —dice Oliver aceptando la ropa ligera que James le ofrece—. Espero que podamos retomar las lecciones de programación en algún momento.

—Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría —dice sonriendo, verdaderamente feliz de que Gaila vuelva a estar bien. Viva, contenta y a su lado, lista para ser lo que luchó por convertirse. Oliver no quiere imaginarse cuánto habría afectado a James que Gaila no hubiese sobrevivido—. Y Bones quiere que salgamos a tomar una copa antes de que la misión comience. Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a los nuevos miembros de mi tripulación —y entonces su sonrisa adquiere el filo intrigante que Oliver gusta de ver en él—. Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu y Montgomery Scott. Son maravillosos, Oliver —dice y en su voz se escucha una silenciosa promesa.

—Hikaru Sulu —repite Oliver recordando grabaciones y archivos de identificación—. Una de las personas por las que casi mueres en Vulcano.

El tono de su voz alerta a James.

Apenas vestido de los muslos hacia arriba, James se acerca a Oliver y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo lamento —murmura—. Mi paracaídas no resistió el peso de ambos. Me lancé detrás de él, sí, pero no lo hice de forma impulsiva… —sus pulgares acarician los pómulos de Oliver lenta y dulcemente—. Estaba asustado y furioso mientras caíamos. Pensé en ti, en Bones, Uhura, Gaila y Spock, en que Nero se dirigía a la Tierra, en que iba a morir y ese malnacido _no_ —. La oscura firmeza que destilan sus palabras hace que Oliver sienta su pecho contrayéndose. Es en verdad magnífico—. Pero luego Pavel logró transportarnos de vuelta a la _Enterprise_ y Sulu dijo que me seguiría a donde sea que fuera y Pavel se veía _tan contento_ de haber conseguido lo que otros no pudieron… —sus ojos parecen estar en llamas. Fuego azul que podría devorarlo todo a su alrededor—. Lo lamento —repite—. Trataré de hacer que no vuelva a pasar —su broma no cae bien en ninguno de los dos, pero eso no detiene sus manos cariñosas o su mirada ardiente—. Pero sé que no confías en mi autocontrol-

—Tú mismo no confías en tu autocontrol.

— -y por eso he pedido tenerte como mi Oficial Científico.

Oliver pone sus manos sobre las de James, que siguen acariciando su rostro al son de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Su piel es tersa, firme, y Oliver está casi absorto sintiéndolas.

—Creí que acordamos no hacer algo como eso, James —dice—. Spock-

—Spock está de acuerdo —. _Siempre_ , piensa Oliver. _Siempre mientras seas tú el que se lo diga_ —. Y sé que lo acordamos, pero si te unes a otra misión, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de vernos otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar no tenerte con nosotros? —. Sus labios están tan cerca. Oliver aprieta aún más sus manos, tan suaves y seguras contra su propia piel. James sonríe. Sus ojos no han dejado de _arder_ —. No me gusta la idea de que estés lejos. No luego de Nero. No sabiendo las cosas que podrían pasar.

Todo aquello que _podría_.

Spock Prime les ha dado tanto conocimiento…

Oliver asiente. James sonríe y el fuego en su mirada cambia de fiera violencia a vigoroso entusiasmo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclama James antes de que sus labios encuentren los de Oliver en un beso con sabor a juramento.

La noche se convierte en una bienvenida.

Juntos, saludan los nuevos horizontes que acaban de abrirse ante ellos.

_Perfecto_ , dijo James.

_Perfecto_ , concuerda Oliver.


	4. Capítulo 4. Parte 1: Los rasgos más evidentes

_Your heart_

_Your tenderness_

Oliver asistió al primer día de la ECI en su ropa gris de regulación y con un PADD entre las manos. James, sonrisa amplia y ojos calculadores, se presentó en su uniforme de cadete y con su mochila colgada de un solo hombro. El Parque Golden Gate, su museo y áreas verdes, fue adaptado para poder recibir a los científicos y diplomáticos —quienes no podían perder una oportunidad de reunión como esta— que llegaron de muchos puntos en la galaxia. La exposición estaba dividida en varias secciones, algunas de las más grandes siendo Biología, Tecnología Warp, Medicina y Lingüística. Se tenía un recorrido planeado para excursiones estudiantiles, las cuales, debido a la rareza de esta exposición en la Tierra, se limitaron a diez colegios en todo el mundo. Oliver alcanzó a ver a algunos estudiantes de otras instituciones, mayormente universitarios o cursantes de postgrados. Por supuesto, los ocasionales jóvenes menores de dieciocho no pasaron desapercibidos; eran una visión tan extraña en la Academia, que incluso otros de los presentes los miraban más que al resto.

—Me alegra que haya aceptado venir conmigo, Comandante Thredson —dijo James a modo de saludo, su voz liviana y cómoda pese al hecho de que esta era la segunda vez que se veían cara a cara.

—Cadete Kirk —asintió Oliver, sus ojos puestos firmemente en los de James—. Su insistencia fue más que sólo un poco convincente.

—No tenía nada que perder al seguir intentándolo —se alzó de hombros emitiendo una risa agradable y dio un paso al frente. Un paso más cerca de Oliver. Un paso que lo hacía más vulnerable a las manos del mismo—. Y mire, el beneficio no podría ser mejor —. Oliver, entonces, esperó un toque en su brazo, una palabra susurrada cerca de su rostro, pero tales cosas no sucedieron. James sólo señaló el camino en el Parque Golden Gate, preguntó—: ¿Cuál sección le gustaría visitar primero? —y comenzó a revelar sus arraigados intereses cuando Oliver sugirió que optaran por Biología—. ¡Oh! Me gustaría ver las plantas carnívoras de Betazed o a los _sehlat_ de Vulcano. Cuando era pequeño, mi familia y yo estuvimos en una colonia multiespecies. Teníamos a una pareja Vulcana-Orión de vecinos y ellos tenían a una sehlat. ¡Era enorme! Aunque yo tampoco era muy grande cuando la conocí. Seis años, ¿sabe? El trabajo de mis padres nos mantuvo fuera de la Tierra hasta que cumplí quince...

James, durante todo el camino hacia la sección y entre las pláticas de los exponentes, no dejó de hablar sobre anécdotas de su infancia y preguntar por experiencias similares de la vida de Oliver, que, atento a James y los alrededores, no pudo dejar de pensar en por qué el cadete diría tanto de sí mismo con menos que un poco de cuidado. Pero entonces, cuando se lo preguntó y James no hizo más que sonreírle y continuar su historia, Oliver se vio enfrentado con algo muy simple: franqueza. Sin importar su gélida astucia o su falsa inocencia, James no estaba siendo nada si no sincero. Más allá de las posibilidades a futuro y sus ambiciones en la Academia, James estaba mostrando su historia como si fuera una serie de acontecimientos insignificantes, como si fuesen algo de dominio público y él sólo estuviera repitiendo lo escuchado.

James estaba demostrándole que, de ser visto por cualquier otra persona, lo evidente sería lo único que les importaría. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre o hermano tenían idea alguna de la verdadera naturaleza con la que James había nacido. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre y mentor, tenía idea de que su hambre de conocimiento no nacía del conocimiento en sí. Nadie, ni siquiera sus viejas amistades o sus mejores amigos, tenía idea de las verdades escritas a través de todo su cuerpo.

 _Nadie_ , ni siquiera Oliver.

Pero, de la misma manera, James no tenía idea alguna del verdadero rostro de Oliver, de sus inclinaciones y apetitos, de sus ambiciones y engaños, de sus verdades e intenciones. Oliver, que desde que tenía memoria había estado escondiendo su amoralidad y egoísmo, encontró un tipo de placer casi primitivo en que alguien quisiera descubrirlo. La idea de negárselo, de jugar en los márgenes de la luz y las sombras, era tan tentadora como la de revelarse por completo y de improviso. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de James? ¿Continuaría sonriendo como si no tuviese preocupaciones o tendría _miedo_? ¿Persistiría en seguir a su lado o su primer instinto sería correr por su vida?

—James —dijo Oliver interrumpiendo otra vez la anécdota del cadete, que no se vio ofendido por la pausa; si algo, pareció contento de que Oliver hiciera preguntas, que se _involucrara_. — Dijiste en la cafetería que habías querido acercarte a mí desde hace algún tiempo —James asintió—. ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? —y esa era una duda legítima. Haber leído una de sus tesis era más circunstancial que intencional, aunque era posible que James lo encontrara de esa forma.

—¿Por qué? —repitió entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda, cuya firme postura no flaqueó en ningún momento—. Te vi hace unos meses entrando en los laboratorios de la Academia.

Cuando James no dice nada más, Oliver insiste:

—¿Sí?

—Y después encontré tu tesis haciendo una investigación... Tu trabajo me impresionó —se alzó de hombros—. Quería saber qué rostro estaba detrás de cada una de esas palabras.

Los juegos de palabras seguían ahí, en el claro exterior de sus movimientos, como un manto oscuro de privado secretismo y bien planeadas maquinaciones, pero Oliver no era ciego ni estúpido ni fácil de engañar, por lo que uno de sus significados es fácilmente descubierto.

—Pero mi rostro no es lo único que buscabas —. No hubo una pregunta en su voz. Estaba convencido. Estaba _seguro_ , y con esa seguridad, vino la cautela. Antes de entrar a la exposición vulcana, Oliver se detuvo y con él lo hizo James—. Cadete Kirk —dijo en voz baja, seca, distante—, ¿qué es lo que espera obtener de mí?

Y justo cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca, los dos supieron que no habría avance lento y concienzudo. No para ellos. Porque al Oliver darse cuenta de los extremos a los que el otro había llegado antes de siquiera conocerse en persona, James hizo irrebatibles los alcances de su mente. En su forma súbita, impulsiva y maquiavélica de _ser_ , James puso en evidencia la parte de sí que encajaba a la perfección con Oliver. Una combinación inesperada de suavidad y rudeza, de compasión y _entendimiento_ , de ira y tolerancia.

James ajustó su mochila en su hombro y pidió que Oliver lo siguiera a una zona verde a diez metros de distancia de las exposiciones. Estaban perfectamente a la vista, colocados de modo que la cercanía proyectara una leve intimidad, pero con la suficiente distancia entre ellos para que los transeúntes no pudieran pensar en algo que no fuese un intercambio Comandante-Cadete. El volumen de sus voces no tendría que regularse a esa distancia de las carpas de la sección de Xenobotánica. James estaba siendo precavido, pero no sospechoso.

—Hace tiempo, cuando eras un niño de apenas ocho años —comenzó James dándole la cara; ofreciendo su cuello, su pecho y su estómago, todas partes delicadas, todas partes que podrían resultar heridas con gran facilidad— hubo un incendio en el orfanato en el que vivías. Murió el director, Zai R'Ko, nombre que sería conocido en el futuro junto a las palabras pederasta y vendedor de pornografía infantil. Se determinó que fue un accidente y el orfanato cerró luego de descubrirse lo de Zai.

>> Tiempo después, cuando tenías doce y una familia te recibió en su hogar temporalmente, la hija mayor de una familia vecina desapareció. Mara Elías, veinte años, detenida seis años atrás por su posible participación en el secuestro y tortura de tres niños menores de cinco. En su juicio se resolvió su inocencia, principalmente debido a que su tía fue la juez y su familia contaba con buenas conexiones en la Corte. La encontraron ahogada en un río cercano dos semanas más tarde de su desaparición.

>> Después, cuando tenías dieciocho y pudiste independizarte, hiciste una parada en Lima, Ohio, donde una pareja joven fue asesinada en medio de la noche. Alissa y Robert Fener. Traficantes desde la adolescencia, parte de la red de robo de órganos que fue desmantelada gracias a sus muertes porque en sus PADDs, bajo una pobre encriptación, se encontraban los números de comm. de algunos de sus clientes. Nadie pudo identificar a un sospechoso.

>> Más adelante, al enlistarte en la Flota, sucedió el accidente del transbordador _Phoenix_ debido a una falla inusual en los motores. Tu viajabas en él. Dos muertos, muchos con heridas menores. Uno de los muertos era Renée Hale, quien una década antes se libró de una sentencia a cincuenta años por culpa de un estúpido tecnicismo. Crimen de odio, dos jóvenes oriones.

>> Luego, en tu primera misión fuera de la Tierra a bordo de la USS _Farragot_ , una misión diplomática acabó con la baja definitiva del Comandante Jackson Lutz debido a una parálisis en la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. Lutz tenía un serio problema de xenofobia que nos perdió tres minas de dilitio. Fuiste ascendido a Teniente Comandante dos meses después. 

>> En tu siguiente misión, esta vez en la USS _Pegasus_ , un altercado con nativos de Zheta puso a tu capitán, Richard Férez, en peligro de muerte. Tu rápida acción frente a los nativos y los primeros auxilios aplicados a tu capitán te ganaron una promoción el próximo año, cuando Richard aceptó ser almirante. No se supone que estuvieras en el equipo que bajaría al planeta, pero lo solicitaste debido a la posibilidad de obtener muestras para los laboratorios. Ese, Comandante Thredson, fue un verdadero golpe de suerte. Si me dice que fue accidental, le creeré.

Oh... James sabía. No todo —Oliver borró cada rastro de sí de varios otros... _sucesos_ — y en definitiva no lo suficiente, pero _sabía_ , y eso ya era más de lo que Oliver nunca le permitió a nadie.

La sombra de los árboles permitió que Oliver pudiera observar a James sin la molestia de la luz del sol reflejándose en sus anteojos.

¿Cómo alguien podría creer que James Kirk era un joven con nada más que un IQ sobresaliente?

Contando lo que Oliver sabía de él, podría haber fallado algunas pruebas del test a propósito para no calificar más alto. Mentir para mantenerse fuera del radar hasta que fuese conveniente.

—¿Entonces, Comandante? —preguntó James, sonriente, con su cuello y su pecho y su estómago todavía expuestos ante Oliver—. ¿Fue suerte o pasé algo por alto? —sus dientes, sus labios, su nariz y sus cejas. Cada parte de ese rostro impasibles y abiertos a cualquier respuesta, preparados para enfrentarse a la peor reacción que Oliver podría tener.

Tan tranquilo, tan benévolo, tan _dulce_.

Oliver, silencioso en su fascinación, sintió el impulso de _arruinar_ aquella dulzura.

Quiso saber cómo sería James si esa parte de sí se evaporara bruscamente.

 _Magnífico_ , pensó _, Nada menos que magnífico_.

El en el futuro, Oliver se encontraría con que no estaba equivocado, pero ahora, con James esperando una respuesta, una luz verde, roja o ámbar, las palabras correctas eran:

—Pura suerte, James.

Sus ojos brillaron. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Me alegra —dijo señalando hacia las exposiciones, invitándolos a ambos a volver al desordenado recorrido. James esperó a que Oliver diera el primer paso antes de avanzar—. El Almirante Richard Férez es un buen amigo de mi padre.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—Oh, Comandante Thredson —su tono de queja fue una juguetona farsa a la que Oliver comenzaba a acostumbrarse—. Me esforcé _tanto_ para saber sobre usted —. Tocó discretamente el dorso de la mano de Oliver con la punta de sus dedos. Como si le preocupara cruzar el borde Comandante-Cadete. Como si Oliver no quisiera que tal cosa dejara de existir—. ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo por mí esta vez?

La exposición de plantas carnívoras de Betazed captura la atención de James antes de que Oliver articule sus siguientes palabras. Para cuando Heeyi Trura, la mujer betazoide encargada de la exposición, terminó de describir a James todas y cada una de las diferencias entre las seis especies de plantas carnívoras que fueron traídas a la ECI, Oliver había visto pasar una gran variedad de expresiones por el rostro de James. Su afilada concentración, su atenta escucha, su confusa curiosidad, su radiante entendimiento. Y después de haber presenciado todo eso, su piel se transformó en una visión que Oliver infructuosamente trató de resistirse.

Cuando Heeyi está distraída recolectando documentos en su PADD y James prepara el suyo para un intercambio directo de información, Oliver presiona la palma de su mano contra la espalda de James, verticalmente para alinearse con el camino de sus vértebras. Es un toque sutil, casi el fantasma de una caricia, pero James detiene sus dedos sobre el PADD y gira la cabeza para observarlo. Oliver no retira su mano. Sostiene la mirada de James, el zumbar eléctrico alrededor de sus pupilas, y se toma un segundo antes de presionar su palma con un poco más de fuerza. James sonríe y Oliver siente una fuerza extraordinaria, mas no extraña, subiendo desde su estómago hasta sus sienes.

Oh… _el hambre_.

Aquí comienza el hambre.

[+][+][+]

La condecoración (y ascenso) de James es un evento al que muchos quieren asistir. La sala está repleta de uniformes rojos, grises y negros. Oliver se sienta entre Gaila y Leonard, que mantiene a la pequeña Joanna sobre sus piernas, y observa el relevo de Pike en el mismo silencio respetuoso que el resto de los presentes. Los aplausos que siguen son un increíble contraste con el ambiente de duelo que había cubierto a la Academia en los últimos dos meses. Las pérdidas fueron tantas, que esta ocasión de júbilo sirve como catarsis. Gaila es la primera en ponerse de pie, a ella le sigue Uhura, a ella, McCoy y Joanna, que grita y aplaude con todas sus fuerzas, y a ellos, Oliver. Spock, sentado entre otros instructores en las primeras filas, no aplaude. Los Vulcanos no tienen esa costumbre. Sin embargo, y pese a su estoicismo, la manera en la que sus ojos no dejan a James cuando éste voltea a saludar a la multitud es el único gesto que necesita para mostrar su sentir. Quien niegue los sentimientos vulcanos es un ignorante de la raza.

—¡Sabía que Jimmy obtendría la _Enterprise_! —exclama Gaila cuando la gente comienza a salir de la sala. Uhura la sostiene del brazo, un hábito adquirido desde las sesiones de terapia a las que estuvo acompañándola. Gaila, sonriente y a gusto con el contacto, no dice nada en contra de ademán protector de Nyota—. Ahora sólo falta que se terminen las reparaciones y actualizaciones de la nave y todo estará listo para que partamos en la primera misión. ¡La primera como un equipo, Ny! ¿No estás emocionada? ¿Y tú, Leo? ¿Listo para enfrentarte al espacio exterior por largos periodos de tiempo?

Leonard, ceño fruncido, pero tono liviano, vuelve a enumerar la cantidad de enfermedades, infecciones, virus y bacterias a las que tendrán que enfrentarse llegado el momento de hacer misiones diplomáticas. Joanna asiente a todo lo que su padre dice, y aunque lo cierto es que lo hace por solidaridad ya que ella _ama_ la idea de visitar otros planetas, sus gestos les parecen adorables a todos. No hay verdadero disgusto en el monólogo de Leonard, y Nyota y Gaila ríen con él cuando ha acabado.

—Sabía que Jim no iba a dejar que te asignaran a una nave distinta —dice Gaila después, su mano rozando la de Oliver por el más corto de los momentos—. Te habríamos extrañado mucho —sonríe, su cabello rizado enmarando su rostro de jade con la fluidez del fuego. Oliver toma su mano y la aprieta.

—Sé que ustedes lo habrían hecho —dice con un asentimiento—. Aunque —prosigue señalando a James y Pike con su cabeza— no estoy seguro de que ese fuera el caso con Spock —. El Vulcano, paso firme y rítmico, alcanza al capitán y almirante haciendo el saludo apropiado. Desde sus posiciones en las filas de atrás, el movimiento de labios es todo lo que Oliver podría utilizar para saber lo que dicen.

—Se llevarán bien —Leonard le da una palmada en la espalda—. No es de Vulcanos causar ineficiencia por diferencias de opinión. No comparte muchos puntos de vista con Jim, y míralos: un gran equipo de comando.

Oliver recuerda secretos que Spock Prime compartió con James.

La química para el comando no lo es todo por parte de Spock.

—Sí —dice al final—. Llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Y los términos del mismo han estado definiéndose desde hace más de dos años.


	5. Capítulo 4. Parte 2: Los rasgos más evidentes

_Your touch_

Oliver se encontró por primera vez con S'chn T'gai Spock durante el cuarto día de la ECI. Nyota Uhura, la brillante futura xenolingüista de la que James habló en sus mensajes, estaba con él. Oliver, acompañado por James, no les prestó más atención que la normalmente esperada, pero siendo James el animado, siendo un vigoroso joven de veintiún años, no perdió el tiempo en presentarlos cuando se dio cuenta de que Uhura y Spock habían entrado a la misma exposición que ellos en la sección de Lingüística. A sabiendas de que James veía esto como su forma de introducir a una de sus más cercanas amigas a Oliver, éste no escatimo en cortesía. Con un gentil, respetuoso apretón de manos a la cadete y un perfecto _ta'al_ al instructor a un lado de ella, Oliver ofreció su nombre y su rango con la facilidad y confianza de un hombre con nulas inseguridades. James hizo plática con Nyota —cuyos ojos mostraron cierta sorpresa ante la sencillez con la que movió su mano para formar el _ta'al_ —durante un par de minutos incluyendo tanto a Oliver como a Spock en algunos comentarios. Su sonrisa grande, su voz tranquila y contenta, sus sugerencias en completa armonía con los intereses de la cadete y el instructor.

—Quizá ya lo sepa, Comandante Spock —dijo—, pero una de las _sehlat_ a las que trajeron a la exposición dio a luz ayer en la tarde. Una camada de cinco saludables y tiernos _sehlat_. Nyota nunca ha creído que sean buenas mascotas, ya sabe, por lo intimidantes que pueden llegar a ser, pero tal vez si los ve como cachorros cambie de opinión.

—Estuvo bien en asumir que lo sabía, Cadete —contestó Spock, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda—. Sin embargo, no he tenido oportunidad de visitar a la camada, sólo he visto fotografías y holos.

—¡Genial! —asintió James poniendo distancia entre él y Nyota, una señal clara para su amiga de que tomara la oportunidad y se llevara a Spock con ella—. ¿Por qué no aprovechan que ninguno los ha visto? —a veces, dijo James en días posteriores, se necesitaba remarcar lo obvio cuando se tenía que hacer frente a una mente literal como la de los Vulcanos. Sin más que un asentimiento, Spock aceptó. Nyota comenzó a caminar con él, pero entonces, de último momento, recordó algo y se volteó para decir:

—Jim, ¿irás a la plática? ¿Todavía quieres que te acompañe? —Spock, impasible, esperó a que los Humanos tuvieran su conversación. James, ya habiendo redirigido su atención a Oliver, demoró un segundo en volverse todo emoción anticipante y alegre nerviosismo. El azul de sus ojos se volvía más intenso cuando el sentimiento detrás de ellos era real. Oliver cerró su mano alrededor del PADD con fuerza. Si Spock y Uhura no estuvieran...

—Estamos hablando de Amanda Grayson, Ny, _por supuesto_ que iré —. Oliver, siempre con una parte de sus sentidos pendientes del entorno, se percató del ligero, mesurado cambio en la postura de Spock. James, entonces, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos resaltando entre piel pálida y ojos claros, miró a Spock y a Nyota antes de decir—: ¡Pero no tienes que acompañarme! Haz tu propio recorrido sin preocupaciones.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Nyota al mismo tiempo que Spock intervenía:

—Ya tenía planeado asistir a la plática. Si están de acuerdo, los veremos ahí.

James y Nyota sonrieron con aprobación implícita. James, no obstante, detuvo cualquier promesa alcanzando el brazo de Oliver y preguntando:

—¿Te parece bien, Oliver? Sé que no necesitas ir al laboratorio hasta mañana, pero-

—Me parece bien —interrumpe. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó y James, con ese destello de placer y certeza en sus ojos, se acercó otro paso. Menos distancia. Menos formalidad. Oliver decidió ofrecerles una salida confortable a los dos espectadores—. Los veremos ahí —confirmó—. Hasta entonces, Cadete, Comandante.

—Te veo después, Ny —James le regaló una mirada afectiva a la joven, y todo ese cariño fue reemplazado por una amabilidad de protocolo cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia Spock—. Hasta luego, Comandante.

Al Nyota y Spock perderse en una vuelta de camino, James deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de Oliver hasta que sus palmas se alinearon.

—¿Cadete? —inquirió Oliver, quieto y todavía con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Comandante Thredson —dijo James con una expresión inocente—. Dígame, ¿no le complace que me haya abstenido de hacer esto frente al Profesor Spock?

Um, esa clase de bromas…

—Bueno —dijo Oliver rodeando la muñeca de James con sus dedos; huesos delicados, fáciles de abarcar dentro de su puño—, tendremos oportunidad de que no te abstengas dentro de un par de horas.

El pulso de James, nítido y poderoso bajo su palma, fue la mejor respuesta que Oliver pudo haber obtenido.

[+][+][+]

En los pasillos de la Academia, entre paredes blancas y grandes pilares, en un balcón bajo el cual el Sol lo espera con una sonrisa, Oliver se enfrenta a un Vulcano de otro lugar y tiempo. S’chn T’gai Spock, postura impecable, sabiduría más allá de la de cualquiera en el universo, le devuelve la mirada y ofrece el _ta’al_. Sus manos no tiemblan, su falta de expresión no se rompe. Oliver no esperaba menos de él, porque sabe que, dado el tiempo necesario, Spock —el que él conoce desde hace más de dos años, el que ve detrás de una figura inalcanzable— sin duda alguna puede convertirse en esta figura de acero y seda. Tiene el potencial, tiene la _capacidad_ , y aunque Oliver no vivirá para ver al Spock de esta realidad convertirse en el Vulcano que tiene frente a él, está agradecido de poder verlo de esta forma inesperada.

—Selik —saluda Oliver usando aquel nombre por el que pidió ser llamado, su mano alzada en el _ta’al_ —, es un gusto verlo aquí.

—James Kirk convirtiéndose en capitán de la _Enterprise_ —dice el Vulcano poniendo sus manos detrás de espalda— es un suceso que no creí posible volver a presenciar —. Oliver mira hacia abajo. Pike tiene una de sus manos en el brazo de James y éste, hablando con _su_ Spock, no tiene en sí la dureza para ignorarlo y levantar la mirada. James, cuando se trata de lo que ama, jamás podría ser cruel—. Pero sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad —continúa Selik observando el reflejo de una persona a la que perdió hace _tanto_ — no pude combatir mi deseo de estar aquí.

—Con él —provee Oliver en seguida—. Lo entiendo —dice y es verdad. James es todo lo que Oliver alguna vez ha amado. Si estuviera en la posición de Selik, Oliver haría mucho más que permanecer en la periferia como una sombra. De ser Selik, ya estaría planeando una forma de tomar a James, de reclamarlo y ser reclamado frente a los ojos del universo entero—. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Selik mira hacia el suelo por un corto instante. Luego, con fortaleza y convicción, concentra el entero peso de su mirada en Oliver. Es increíble. Es desconcertante. Se siente como un niño estúpido estando a un lado de esta persona. Y, en medio de su batalla interna entre resistir y mostrar algo de _vergüenza_ —resistir gana; resistir siempre gana porque resistir significa _James_ —, Oliver se pregunta cómo se sintió el joven capitán cuando Selik fusionó sus mentes para informarle de los planes de Nero. ¿ _Cómo_ habrá sido tener la presencia de este Vulcano dentro de su cabeza, aunque fuese por un lapso tan diminuto en el tiempo?

—Oliver —dice Selik—, hasta hace muy poco estaba convencido de que no habría mejor compañero para James Kirk que Spock. En cualquier universo. En cualquier época. No tenía ninguna duda sobre ello —. Hay una nota de grave consternación en las cejas del Vulcano—. Pero me has probado lo iluso que fui. Habiendo tantas posibilidades, tan versiones de él, mías y tuyas, era _obvio_ que ustedes se encontrarían en algún universo. Y ese universo es este —. La pausa hace que el aire en torno a Oliver se sienta denso—. Sentí su mente —lo dice como si fuera algo ruin— y supe que ese joven era todo lo que recuerdo del James que conocí en mi juventud… Pero ‘todo’ fue acompañado de ‘más’. Es diferente a lo que entendí a lo largo de muchos años sirviendo juntos. Su bondad, su inocencia, su _genio_ … cada una de esas cosas tiene algo distinto en este James. Un tenebroso tinte de… _perversión_. Él nunca podría lastimar a quienes aprecia. De hecho, arriesgaría su vida antes de permitir que los lastimen, pero- —Selik se corta a sí mismo a la mitad.

—¿Pero? —Oliver quiere saber qué tan distinto es el universo de Selik. Que tan distinto era _ese_ James del que él adora tanto.

—Su ética me impresionó —esclarece Selik acercándose un paso a la baranda metálica. Oliver, interesado en todo lo que este Vulcano pueda decirle, lo sigue sin darle muchos pensamientos a que James, Pike o Spock podrían notarlos hablando aquí arriba.

—Decir ética en lugar de moral me hace creer que tiene alguna clase de sospechas.

—No —niega Selik—. No tengo ninguna sospecha. Sólo verdades.

Ah…

Oliver se traga una sonrisa.

—Aunque sólo sentí su mente por un breve momento, _sé_ que es todo un acto. Un grandiosamente planeado acto. James es un genio aquí y lo era de donde provengo, pero en este universo, sus motivaciones y anhelos son distintos. No los conozco, nunca los conoceré, y eso no evita que intuya su esencia —. Y con ese comentario, el rostro de Selik, de una forma sutil ( _Vulcana_ ), se descompone nostalgia, pena, y, a pesar de lo que sabe gracias a la fusión de mentes, embeleso.

Puro, desgarrador y ardiente embeleso

Porque no importa cómo sea, lo que quiera o esté buscando, James Kirk siempre será _amor_ en la vida de Selik.

Su “perversión” no es impedimento.

—Y si bien es ilógico —prosigue el Vulcano—, te culpo… Te culpo de que lo que he encontrado sea tan diferente a lo que perdí.

—James no cambió debido a mí —dice Oliver—. _Nunca_ cambió, de hecho. Él ha sido así desde hace mucho más tiempo del que lo he conocido.

—Sí —acepta Selik—, pero tu presencia aquí ha cambiado cosas que considero divinas.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—El rumbo de mi _t’hy’la_.

Oliver se quita los anteojos.

Nunca esperó tener esta clase de conocimiento en sus manos.

Es divertido.

— _T’hy’la_ —repite metiendo los anteojos en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Así que es eso por lo que Spock jamás me ha tenido en alta estima —y se ríe, porque es maravilloso. La profundidad del sentir Vulcano va a darle problemas a Spock en el futuro. Oliver no planea renunciar a James. James no planea renunciar a Oliver. Selik debe sentirse vencido. _Oh…_ —. No dudo que será difícil para él.

—Más, quizá, de lo que te puedes imaginar, Oliver.

—Quizá —concuerda.

Desde abajo, con aquella sincronización que han desarrollado durante los años, James mira hacia arriba un instante. Mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se dirigen directamente a Oliver. La renovada tensión en la postura de Selik es palpable. Oliver la disfruta aun cuando James devuelve su mirada hacia los dos que lo acompañan. Y lo hace sin darle un solo momento de su atención a Selik.

Es dulce.

En verdad muy dulce.

—Pero yo —dice Selik aparentemente recuperado— al menos sé lo que es tenerlo… Mi joven contraparte nunca lo experimentará. Es posible que eso lo mate de forma prematura.

¿Acaso…?

—¿ _Pon farr_?

Selik no está sorprendido de que Oliver conozca las particularidades biológicas de su gente.

—Sí —asiente—. Aunque, conociendo a James (si bien es muy poco en comparación a lo que tú sabes), no dejará que Spock muera por algo como eso —. Las posibilidades son dos y tanto Selik como Oliver saben las implicaciones de ambas—. Lo que sea que suceda cuando el Tiempo de Spock llegue, quisiera que me lo informaras.

A Oliver casi le cuesta creer que Selik ha comenzado _un juego_.

—Por supuesto.

Oliver y Selik se despiden sin aversión el uno contra el otro.

Es justo decir, incluso, que esperan el reencuentro.

Mucho puede cambiar para entonces.

[+][+][+]

El auditorio en el que Amanda Grayson ofreció su plática sobre el Traductor Universal era espacioso y contaba con un total de seiscientas ochenta y seis butacas, de las cuales, cuando Oliver y James llegaron al auditorio, no quedaban vacías más un par de decenas. Por un momento olvidándose que prometieron su compañía a Nyota y Spock, Oliver dirigió a James hacia dos butacas libres en un extremo de la séptima fila. James, disfrutando de la presión de una mano en su espalda y el firme caminar del hombre a su lado, permitió que Oliver decidiera el camino hasta estar a un par de metros de las butacas.

—No son buenos lugares —dijo James deteniéndose, sus vértebras evidentes bajo la palma de Oliver. Con las manos en su cintura y una pequeña mueca en sus labios, James buscó cuatro butacas vacías que pudieran ocupar todos juntos, y aunque a Oliver no le apetecía la presencia de la cadete o del instructor cerca de ellos, no protestó cuando James dijo: —¡Mira, ahí hay unos! Vamos antes de que los tomen —y se fue a paso rápido hacia los lugares deseados—. Tendré que mandarle un mensaje a Nyota para que sepa en dónde encontrarnos. No quiero tener que negarle el asiento a alguien más para que al final ella y Spock no estén aquí a tiempo.

Oliver no dijo nada. Habiendo perdido el contacto con James —algo que había tenido durante horas y a lo que le costaba desacostumbrarse—, sus manos se sentían extrañas alrededor de su PADD. James, ya sentado y escribiendo el mensaje, no levantó la vista de la pantalla de su PADD cuando Oliver tomó el asiento junto a él. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, reaccionó de acuerdo con la confianza desarrollada desde el inicio de la ECI y se acercó de forma casi inadvertida y casi insignificante hacia Oliver, que sintió la cumbre del hombro ajeno contra su brazo y el calor de James a través de su ropa. Era cómodo. Era inconcebiblemente _normal_. Oliver estaba tan a gusto, que cuando vio a James contestar a otro de sus mensajes en lo que parecía ser un lenguaje en código, la realidad de la criatura a su lado regresó con toda su fuerza. Ese genio. Ese astuto, improbable, insólito genio.

Oliver habría desconfiado si James hubiese tenido pruebas sólidas de su implicación en viejos y olvidados crímenes/accidentes. Habría desconfiado si, dándole uso a su inteligencia, hubiese armado un reporte incriminatorio en su contra. Habría desconfiado si su padre, Capitán Christopher Pike, hubiese accedido a los archivos de Oliver durante el año previo a la conversación en la cafetería. Pero nada de eso había sucedido y nunca lo haría. A James no le importaban las pruebas, los cargos o un castigo. No le importaban las conexiones que podía ver en un montón de boletos, compras y direcciones residenciales escritas en el pasado de Oliver. Y acerca del Capitán Pike, a él nada le importaba luego del bienestar de su hijo, por lo que sólo una herida malintencionada hacia James podría sacar a relucir sus tendencias levemente retorcidas y aquella vena rencorosa que los reportes de la _Enterprise_ no pudieron esconder de Oliver pese al carácter preciso e impersonal que embebía cada página y cada segundo de grabación.

James tenía una familia muy interesante.

Christopher Pike era sólo la esplendorosa cima del glacial.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —murmuró James desde su derecha, su mirada cuidadosamente adherida a las líneas del lenguaje en código en su PADD.

—¿Eso?

—Ajá —sonrío, sus dedos alrededor del stylus trabajando en escribir el mensaje en aquel código; uno que no parecía costarle en lo absoluto traducir dentro de su cabeza—. _Eso_. Cuando te concentras tanto en mí que se siente como si estuvieras tocándome —. Sus mejillas y sus labios. Oliver no quería dejar de verlos. Sin vergüenza ni duda, sin miedo ni incertidumbre, pero tan _rojos_ —. Haces difícil que me concentre. Estoy seguro de que escribí algunos símbolos que no tienen sentido. Gaila va a darse cuenta de que no le presté toda mi atención a su mensaje.

—¿Significa eso algún problema?

—¿Para Gaila? —James se alzó de hombros—. No si está con Vazree.

Vazree Vul, raza Trill, diecinueve años terranos, estudiante de la Academia en el curso de Ingeniería con un título menor en Programación. También, a veces, conocida como la pareja romántica de la Cadete Gaila.

—¿Y para ti? —preguntó Oliver colocando su codo en el apoyabrazos de la butaca que lo separa de James.

—No estoy seguro, Comandante —dijo el cadete bloqueando su PADD y guardando el stylus en el compartimiento debido. Luego, con manos ya vacías, los dedos de su mano izquierda encontraron su camino hacia el antebrazo de Oliver. Las yemas de sus dedos delinearon el borde de la chaqueta del comandante, cerca de los inconsistentes trazos de las venas, pero muy lejos de siquiera _tocar_ —. El término que Gaila usa para referirse a Vazree quizá no sea adecuado para usted.

—Está en lo correcto, Cadete —asintió Oliver decidido a no sucumbir ante el recuerdo de la muñeca de James entre sus dedos—. ‘Novio’ suena ridículo considerando mi edad.

—Comandante Thredson —suspiró James en medio de una risa corta—, eso me hace creer que su único problema reside en la palabra en sí y no en sus connotaciones.

El tono de su voz, el fantasma de su caricia, el deleite encendiendo sus ojos.

James estaba radiante.

—Lo es, Cadete.

Y- _ah_.

Sus mejillas.

_Rojas._


	6. Capítulo 4. Parte 3: Los rasgos más evidentes

_Your stubbornness_

_Your bitchiness_

Spock y Nyota llegaron justo a tiempo al auditorio. Un par de minutos más, y James habría cedido los asientos a otras personas. La cadete y el instructor, sin embargo, los encontraron con el tiempo suficiente antes de que la plática comenzara. Oliver notó un aura distinta alrededor de ellos. Un cambio reciente en la forma de tratarse el uno a la otra. Las sonrisas de Nyota eran más controladas y el estoicismo de Spock, a diferencia del tenso e inaccesible Vulcano de unas horas atrás, parecía natural y relajado. James, también percatándose del cambio, pero sin decir nada al respecto, los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa. Nyota tomó el asiento a la izquierda de James y Spock el siguiente.

—¿Y? ¿Ya te puedo convencer de que adoptemos a un _sehlat_ juntos, Ny? —preguntó James cruzando las piernas y tocando el hombro de la cadete con el propio—. No me vas a decir que no son adorables. Además, podríamos hacer padrinos a Bones y a Gaila prematuramente —concluyó haciendo un giño al que Nyota respondió riéndose con su gracia innata. Tras un año conociéndose, esta clase de flirteo entre ellos era bidireccional y un tipo de broma con el que los dos se divertían. Pero esta vez, con las luces apagándose para dar inicio a la plática, Nyota y James se conformaron con un par de miradas cómplices y sonrisas conocedoras.

Cuando todo el auditorio quedó a oscuras a excepción del escenario en el que Amanda Grayson se presentó, Oliver sintió a James tocando su brazo e inclinándose hacia él. El cadete estaba aprovechándose de la oscuridad, de que la voz y presencia de Amanda poseían una extraña cualidad hipnotizante, pero Oliver, apenas con cierto interés en el constante desarrollo del Traductor Universal, no tuvo problemas en desatender su voz y su imagen como si fueran algo cotidiano. Aunque, pensó entonces, no había forma de que ella o nadie más pudiesen rebajar a James a un puesto menor que el primero. De hecho, contando que antes de él no había nadie, tales lugares no existían. Para Oliver, con su historia de familias temporales y múltiples mudanzas al año, nunca hubo alguien que se quedara lo suficiente como para poder llamarlo amigo. Nunca hubo _alguien_ , simplemente. La soledad podría haber dañado a varios, pero en el caso de Oliver, que estuvo acostumbrado a ella desde mucho antes que se hiciera consciente de su situación en el orfanato, era sólo algo más en la vida; algo que, incluso, no distinguía por resultarle ordinaria.

Pero James…

Lenta y premeditadamente, Oliver giró su mano para poder recibir la de James con su palma. En ningún momento deja de observa a Amanda o de escuchar su fuerte voz, pero sabe, justo como James, que el Traductor Universal pierde su importancia durante un lapso que se extiende el infinito en un solo segundo. A ojos no familiarizados con Oliver y James, la visión de sus manos unidas —no entrelazadas, no sosteniéndose—podría juzgarse como insustancial, quizá hasta ridículo en su púdico carácter. Pero para ellos, con tantos secretos y tantos años de vacío a sus espaldas, un toque como ese iba más allá de cualquier tipo de satisfacción lasciva.

¿Qué podría ser mejor, solían preguntarse, que _estar_ con una persona que entendiera sin necesidad de explicarle? ¿Una persona a la que lo no dicho le resultara sugerente en lugar de frustrante? ¿Alguien cuya existencia misma fuese irremplazable?

Sus vidas en solitario les enseñaron del mundo.

Y ahora, habiendo aprendido lo que debían, era tiempo de unirse.

Unirse y trabajar para cambiarlo _todo_.

En la oscuridad, con los inadvertidos e indagadores ojos de Spock siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos, James y Oliver sonrieron hacia el escenario, hacia Amanda, sus proyecciones holográficas y su voz.

Sus sonrisas, sin embargo, no fueron _para_ ella.

[+][+][+]

Oliver, al igual que Spock y Pike, les ofrece espacio a James y Selik para que puedan conversar libremente. Pese al poco tiempo que se han conocido, ambos sienten una imperante necesidad de estar juntos — _unidos_ —cuando la distancia que los separa es corta. Oliver sospecha, así como Spock, que las mentes de Selik y James, armoniosas más allá de lo explicable, han desarrollado un vínculo gracias a la fusión llevada a cabo a bordo de la _Enterprise_. No sería una sorpresa. La psique Vulcana es débil ante el confort de un compatible compañero de vínculo, y tras haber sufrido el dolor de una pérdida tan grande en su universo, a Selik apenas podría culpársele por conseguir placer de esta oportunidad. Spock está más a gusto con la naciente relación de su contraparte y James que la de éste y Oliver.

—Lo preferirías, ¿no es verdad? —pregunta Oliver a Spock luego de que Pike se excusa para atender una llamada a varios metros de ellos—. Que Selik y James compartieran un vínculo a que James se convierta en mi esposo.

—Independientemente de que tuviera una preferencia —Oliver contiene una sonrisa; Spock no negó _tenerla—,_ mi opinión no carga importancia alguna cuando James hace decisiones —. Pero eso es mentira. Oliver lo sabe. Spock lo sabe. Todos sus amigos lo saben, así que, tras un segundo de reconsideración, corrige: —No en las decisiones relacionadas con su vida romántica. Es a ti a quien quiere. _Kaiidth_.

Lo que es, es.

Oliver suspira.

—Esa es exactamente la razón por la que nunca vas a tenerlo, Spock —dice cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te rendiste desde hace tiempo —. De hecho…—. Ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—Intenté alejarlo de ti —murmura Spock, y aunque su voz no pierde la serenidad, Oliver recuerda incidentes en los que ese control Vulcano estuvo a punto de no ser suficiente—, pero fue inútil. No le importa tu ética cuestionable. No le importan tus inadecuados deseos.

—No —asiente Oliver—, porque él es igual que yo. Misma ética cuestionable. Mismos inadecuados deseos. ¿Cómo alejarlo de él mismo?

El comentario remueve algo frágil dentro de Spock.

—No —dice, su voz gutural rayando en el límite de lo salvaje—. _No_ eres igual a él. James es mucho mejor que tú.

—¿Oh? ¿Así que tienes el juicio para decir quién es mejor?

—Los hechos-

—Son inconclusos en este caso —interrumpe, porque de nada puede acusársele frente a una corte o siquiera frente a los altos mandos de la Flota Estelar—. Además, no se puede confiar en ti para opinar sobre James. Estás predispuesto a favorecerlo.

Spock no tiene cómo respaldar lo contrario y hace bien en mantenerse en silencio.

Oliver, quizá impulsivo, utiliza el momento para descubrir si Spock, al igual que Selik, tiene en sí las habilidades para jugar con él. Quiere saber si es capaz de ganar, aunque Oliver ya lo haya hecho hace años.

—Si no peleas por tu _t’hy’la_ —susurra mirando de soslayo a James—, ¿cómo confiar en que pelearás por alguien menos importante que él? ¿Cómo confiar en que pelearás en lo absoluto?

Las manos de Spock se cierran en puños detrás de su espalda. _Débil_ , piensa _, implica que soy débil_.

—Estás motivándome a tomar algo que crees tuyo.

—No —niega Oliver—. Estoy motivándote a que _intentes_ tomar algo que _es_ mío.

Y ¿quién lo diría?

Este Vulcano está más que listo para entrar en el juego.

Oliver lo espera con ansias.

Espera con ansias ver su rostro cuando James use el anillo de compromiso en público.

[+][+][+]

Luego de que la plática sobre el Traductor Universal terminara, Oliver vio a Spock hablando con Amanda Grayson en el fondo del escenario. Su postura era igual de recta y su rostro igual de inexpresivo, pero la cómoda familiaridad con la que Amanda lo trataba fue más que suficiente para darse una idea de su relación. Nyota tomó el brazo de James justo cuando Spock avisó que iría a conversar con Amanda, y Oliver esperó el regreso de los tres en un silencio contemplativo.

Observar era lo mejor que alguien podía hacer luego de actuar.

Oliver se hizo de la costumbre de observar desde que era un niño pequeño. En el orfanato, eso podía salvarte de un par de bromas pesadas y ganarte el favoritismo de los encargados. Tener una actitud atenta y acomedida te daba más oportunidades que simplemente ser bien portado, por lo que _saber_ qué es lo que otros querían —ya fuese escuchándolo de sus propios labios, deduciéndolo gracias a sus conductas o leyéndolo en sus documentos—fue la razón detrás de las muchas familias que quisieron recibirlo en sus hogares al menos por una corta temporada. Todos quienes se presentaban en el orfanato con la intención de adoptar o ser una familia de acogida debían dar un reporte completo sobre sí mismos. El sistema no permitiría abusos o engaños; Zai R'Ko fue un incidente vergonzoso. El bienestar de los jóvenes siempre se ponía primero. Así, con nada más que un PADD y un par de sonrisas encantadoras al inescrupuloso director, Oliver consiguió los archivos de todas las personas que tenían citas para conocer a los huérfanos. Estudios, ocupación, pasatiempos, ingreso mensual, número de seguro, dirección, … Todo en la palma de su mano. De esa misma manera descubrió la inmoralidad de Zai R’Ko.

Nyota le dio un beso en la mejilla a James antes de marcharse. James la observó caminar hacia la salida durante unos segundos, sus hombros cayendo con desencanto palpable. En el escenario, todavía conversando con Amanda, Spock miró hacia James durante un segundo. Oliver lo pasó por alto como un gesto hacia la partida de Nyota. Entonces, sin más deseos que la privacidad de un recorrido juntos, Oliver se acercó a James y puso una mano en su hombro. Apretó ligeramente, sus dedos encontrando tersura en la carne junto a las clavículas. Suavidad. Delicadeza.

El hambre aún era un impulso omisible.

—¿Le quedan exámenes para los que estudiar? —preguntó Oliver—. No creo que algo más haya hecho que perdiera la oportunidad de más tiempo para conocer al comandante.

James suspiró. El desencanto seguía ahí, alrededor de él, y sus ojos no brillaban con la intensidad que lo hicieron durante la plática. Algo arruinó su propia felicidad, su éxtasis ante la admisión de Oliver sobre cómo llamarse el uno al otro.

—A Nyota en verdad le gusta Spock —dijo James girándose para mirar a Oliver a la cara—. Me habría encantado que funcionara entre ellos, pero parece que los Vulcanos en verdad son amantes de las regulaciones. Como si _alguien_ en la Academia se preocupara sobre las reglas de fraternización… —. Puso las manos en sus caderas—. Se habrían visto increíbles juntos, ¿no lo crees? Dos polos aparentemente opuestos funcionando en conjunto de una forma espectacular. ¡Deberías haberlos visto en el Club de Lingüística! Sus debates son increíbles. Si Spock pensara un poco menos en regulaciones y todas esas tonterías- —se detuvo a sí mismo. Oliver le quitó la mano del hombro, a lo que James respondió con un pequeño fruncir de cejas—. Voy a subir de rango tan rápido como pueda. Seré alférez al final del siguiente año y comandante cuando me gradúe. No quiero que algo así evite que estés conmigo. Es simplemente ridículo y frustrante y-

—Y necesitas calmarte, James —intervino Oliver—. Nyota no se veía tan afectada.

—No lo está —dijo James—. Le gusta mucho, pero a ella no la va a distraer algo como un rechazo. Tiene planes. _Tenemos_ planes. Va a ser asignada a la USS _Enterprise_ con Gaila, Bones y conmigo cuando nos graduemos. Quiere romper el récord actual de ascenso a la almirantía. Spock y su _rectitud_ no van a detenerla. Nada lo hará —. Su sonrisa, diminuta al principio, se abrió como un capullo para luego volver a cerrarse y darle paso a más palabras inquietas—. Pero aquí estoy yo, pensando demasiado en ese tipo de cosas que a ella ya no van a importarle dentro de una semana. Sólo-

—La quieres feliz. La quieres teniendo lo que _ella_ quiere.

James asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. Quiera que tenga todo lo que quiere.

—Pero a veces no es posible.

— _Es_ posible entre ellos —objeto—. Spock-

—Posiblemente no se siente atraído a ella.

James se detuvo ante eso.

—... Sí —murmuró al final cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Posiblemente.

—Bien —dijo Oliver—, eso lo resuelve. No le gusta a él y ella encontrará a alguien más. No puedes hacer nada. De hecho, sería irrespetuoso para ambos que intentes cualquier cosa.

—Um —musitó James dando un paso más cerca de Oliver—. ¿Y en verdad importaría mi 'falta de respeto' si al final están juntos y felices? Posiblemente Spock no se siente atraído a ella, te lo concedo, pero _posiblemente_ lo esté y no quiera intentarlo por las regulaciones de la Academia. Y si ambos se atraen, ¿estaría mal que haga algo para que puedan estar juntos?

—Mal —ponderó Oliver— no es la palabra adecuada. Entrometido. Irritante. Molesto.... Esas aplicarían. ¿Qué pensaría Nyota si te involucras en algo que sólo debería concernirle a ella y a quien sea en quien esté interesada? Tus intensiones son buenas, pero el límite entre querer ayudar y ser obstinado podría verse como una falta de respeto, como ya te dije. Si aprecias a Nyota —la implícita sugerencia de que no era así hizo que James lo mirada atenta y cuidadosamente, sus ojos claros en la advertencia—, te quedarás fuera de sus asuntos personales.

—Sólo —dijo James tras un rato— promete que no mencionarás mi edad o mi rango si quieres terminar conmigo. Es una excusa pobre, y preferiría que dijeses la verdad.

Oliver levantó una ceja.

—¿Terminar con usted, Cadete? —preguntó Oliver en el mismo tono de aquella vez en la cafetería—. No sé a qué se refiere. Nuestra relación es, y seguirá siendo, estrictamente profesional.

James escondió su sonrisa con una de sus manos. Sus ojos fluorescentes, _eléctricos_ bajo la luz blanca del auditorio, le regalaron a Oliver una mirada alegre. Entonces, con tanta firmeza y ecuanimidad como los más viejos oficiales, James enderezó por completo su postura, brazos rectos a sus costados, y dijo:

—Definitivamente, Comandante Thredson. ¿Permiso para retirarme, señor?

Oliver casi sonrió ante su perfecta actuación, algo necesario cuando la gente rodeándolos eran otros oficiales y cadetes de la Academia. James y él habían acordado visitar la sección de Biología luego de la plática de Amanda Grayson, por lo que, sabiendo que su tiempo a solas estaba asegurado, y usando su voz más neutral, Oliver respondió con un:

—Permiso concedido, Cadete.

James hizo el saludo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida acomodando la correa de su mochila a través de su pecho.

Oliver respondió mensajes, envió reportes y firmó permisos de su equipo del laboratorio antes de salir del auditorio por la misma puerta que James.

_Las desesperantes apariencias,_ pensó al sentir el sol de la tarde contra su piel. _Las desesperantes apariencias que necesitamos mantener._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado leer.  
> Esta historia no está terminada aún, pero tiene varios capítulos escritos.  
> Lamentablemente, escribí la gran mayoría cuando estaba muy involucrada con el fandom de Star Trek, algo que ya no es así en la actualidad. Publico esto porque sé que de otra manera nunca verá la luz.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
